Sheila Stapleton
Sheila Stapleton is a minor character in the Big Nate series. In the early years, she was shown to be sweet, caring, and smart, sometimes criticizing the other boys at school. She is known in later years to be the "yes" woman, often being used as a bystander for the joke. She is also known as the first African-American main character in the strip (Some may get confused with Teddy being being in that position, though he's technically part Latino). Shelia is Francis' girlfriend. She is also a good friend of Jenny, as not only they are both on the cheerleading squad, Sheila comforted Jenny during many of her breakups. Her recnt appearance show her as a background character. One of her most recent appearances was when she asked Francis to the Sadie Hawkins Dance in 2011. She is also seen going on a double date with Francis, along with Teddy and Paige. It was mentioned that she takes after-school dance lessons on Wednesdays. Biography Sheila must have been born in 1999 or 2000, as she was in sixth grade at the time of the series. When she was four years old, she attended Honey Hive Academy with Nate and Breckenridge Puffington III, or Bobby. She went to P.S. 38 in middle school. At one point, she came into a romantic relationship with Francis Pope. She once ran for sixth grade treasurer against Nate Wright. Relationships Francis Pope Sheila Stapleton is Francis' girlfriend. Their relationship seemed to last throughout most of the school year, though it is possible they met in elementary school. Their relationship is such that Francis calls Sheila "Pookie", and Sheila calls Francis "cubby." Sheila is also willing to respect Francis' friends, namely Nate Wright, even though Nate thinks their relationship is annoying to him. According to him, Francis is not himself around Sheila (likely correct). Sheila believes that Francis is more sensitive and sweet than the other boys, claiming to be more like a GIRL than a boy. Francis proceeds to say he isn't very "macho" (though Sheila wasn't surprise by this statement), and Francis claims to hide it well. Nate Wright Sheila respects Francis' best friend, Nate Wright, as a person and a friend, despite Nate thinking negatively of her relationship with Francis. Sheila often criticizes Nate for his behavior. At one point, they competed to become the school treasurer. Jenny Jenkins Jenny and Sheila are best friends and are both on the cheerleading squad. They appear to be close, often looking out for one another and talking to each other. Behind the Scenes *While introducing a new girl to her school, she claimed that she personally knew every sixth-grader in her school. * She and Jenny also revealed to Teddy and Nate that the girls in the 6th grade had a ranking system for the boys. Although she is a main character in the comics, she makes many cameos in the books yet is almost never mentioned. She makes two cameo appearances. One in Big Nate - In a classroom all by himself, in the picture when Mr. Staples tells all the students to sit down at their desks. Another cameo appearance in Big Nate - Lives it up. Gallery TJ And Jenny Kissing.jpg|Shelia on a comic strip. Big Nate comic strip dated September 12 2010.PNG Shelia in 2000.PNG Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Short Category:Black Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Black-haired females Category:Girls Category:Alive Category:Unknown births Category:Individuals Category:Minor characters Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Slight friends with Nate Wright